


無。代发文 叁

by String0813



Category: Siblings - Fandom
Genre: Other, Siblings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/String0813/pseuds/String0813
Relationships: Husband and wife - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	無。代发文 叁

“不要碰我！你混蛋！”明镜害怕的哭了起来。

“别哭，哭着就不漂亮了。”轻轻吻干她脸颊上的泪水，明楼在她耳边轻声说道。他口中的热气喷薄在她的耳边，明镜不禁打了个冷颤。

大手慢慢伸到她的衣领下，轻轻地解开了她旗袍的扣子。

“不要！明楼！不可以！”明镜哭着摇着头，“停下！”

“你要我停，我就偏偏不停，我事事顺着你，如今又得到什么了？你对我如此狠心，我又何必顾念你！”明楼说着依旧进行着手上的动作，他也不着急，只是一颗一颗慢慢的解着，他就是要折磨她，他要让她为她今天说出的话付出代价。终于，在明镜的哭喊与注视下，明楼解开了她所有的扣子，她的身体终于暴露在他的目光之下。“你真的是太瘦了·····”轻轻揉捏着她嫩粉色内衣下的椒乳，明楼不禁打趣道。说真的，她身上加起来没有四两肉，浑身除了骨头就是骨头。一般男人恐怕不会对这样的女人有什么兴趣，可他就是喜欢，因为她是明镜，所以他爱她的一切。

“拿开你的手！不要碰我！”明镜哭着紧紧闭上了双眼，此刻她已经羞愧难当，如今亵玩她的不是别人，而是她的亲弟弟，她怎么受得了。

“你不让我碰，我就偏碰！”明楼说着面色一沉，双手拽着她的内衣用力一撕，刺啦一声，内衣顷刻间化为碎布。

“不！”明镜哀嚎一声身体剧烈颤抖，如果现在身体没有被绑，她绝对会一头碰死在他面前，这种屈辱她受不了。

“真可爱。”明楼笑着用手指拨弄着她雪峰顶端的小红豆，看着它们一点点的挺立。

吻着她的锁骨，嗅着她身上淡淡的香味，那是明家香的味道，明楼贪恋着这个味道。20年前明家遭逢变故，父母先后离世，17岁的明镜和10岁明楼相依为命。每当晚上他害怕的睡不着哭着找妈妈的时候，明镜总是将他搂在怀里轻轻拍着他的背。他总是在她怀里安然入睡，姐姐身上的味道给了他无限的安全感。如今20年过去了，她的一切都没有变。可是他变了，不再是那个每天只知道追着姐姐的小男孩了，他是个男人了，他想要保护他爱的人，给她安全感，给她爱，可是不知道为什么，她却不肯要，反而逃避他，辱骂他。想到这，明楼不禁恨得牙痒痒，他恨她不知好歹，恨她欲盖弥彰！随着恨意袭来，他的目光变得冰冷，今晚他要让她成为他的女人，他要让她知道他不是好惹的。揉捏着明镜乳房的手突然加大了力道，原本的轻揉变成了狠狠的抓挠，突如其来的痛让明镜痛呼出声，可明楼却趁机吻住了她的嘴，将自己的舌头挤进她的牙关，在她嘴里肆虐的掠夺着。明镜瞪大了双眼呆呆的看着他，她怎么也没有想到她的初吻居然是被自己的弟弟夺走。明镜羞愧的闭上了双眼，却怎么也拦不住那汹涌而出的泪水，眼泪顺着脸颊流进了嘴里，一片苦涩。

直到自己吻过瘾明楼才放开她的嘴，跟他想的一样，她的味道是甜的，甜进了他的心里。放开了对她双乳的蹂躏，明楼的手慢慢向下抚摸。她的皮肤好滑，如同丝绸一般，让人爱到极点。来到她下身的三角区域，隔着她绣着花的底裤他轻轻抚摸着私密地带。

“嗯·····”他的手好像带电一样，当他掠过她的私处明镜不自觉呻吟出声。

“很舒服是吗？”他笑着问道。

明镜咬住嘴唇拼命的摇着头，她恨自己，恨自己为什么会出声，可是这生理反应她忍不住。

“呵呵····”明楼笑出了声音，他以前怎么没发现大姐长得这么像兔子，她咬着嘴唇的样子真的是无比的可爱。不想放过她一点可以出糗的机会，明楼故意将手伸进她的底裤，轻轻的梳理着她私处的毛发。它们很软，很滑。

“别！别碰那里！”明镜还在做着无谓的挣扎，那里是她最后的遮蔽，是她最后的一点尊严。

“你明知道我喜欢跟你对着干，你不让我做什么我就偏做什么，你这样说，是想让我早点除掉这块布吗？”明楼笑着问道。

“不要·····明楼·····我是你亲姐姐啊·····”明镜此时已经无力再去和他吼叫，只是哑着嗓子可怜兮兮看着他，那样子真让人心疼。

“可我不单单想你做我的姐姐，我还想你做我的女人。”

“我们不可以·····这是乱伦·····天理不容啊·····”

“我不管什么乱不乱伦，我只知道我喜欢你，你也喜欢我！相爱的人，就应该在一起！”

“明楼·····”

“你不要再劝我了，事情已经进行到这一步，你觉得我还会收手吗？你还是乖乖的做我的女人吧！”明楼说着露出了一丝邪笑，“大姐，我去巴黎的这10年里，你有没有男人？”

“你····啊！”明镜还未等到呵斥他就已经惊呼出声，原来此刻他已伸进一根手指在她的花穴里研磨。

“看来是没有，这里好紧。”明楼坏笑着抽插着自己的手指。

“你这畜生！把手拿出去！”明镜红着脸绷直了身体。

“大姐你不要口是心非啊，你的身体告诉我它现在很喜欢这样，你看你夹的多紧。”他说着还坏坏的勾起手指剐蹭着她娇嫩的内壁。

“你住口·····嗯·····”又一声抑制不住的呻吟流出，小腹内部升起一股热流冲击着明镜的身体，弄得她又麻又痒，身体不自觉的弓了起来。

“大姐，喜欢就叫出来，何必苦苦忍耐，我是你的亲人，你不用在我面前伪装。”明楼说着又加进一根手指，两指并用在她的花穴里进进出出。

“明楼·····你要是心里还有我这个姐姐·····就立刻杀了我！我宁可死，也不愿被你这样侮辱！”

“这种日子里姐姐居然说这么煞风景的话，这一刻我等了10年了，我怎么可能让你死！我要你好好活着，快快乐乐的做我的女人！姐姐你回答我，你现在快乐吗？”

“滚开·····嗯·····”

“你这性子还真是倔！你都已经湿成这样了，还不承认！”明楼说着突然抽出了手，将手举到了明镜的面前，“你自己看看！看看我手上都是什么！”

看着明楼食指和中指上沾满了亮晶晶的爱液明镜羞愧的闭上了双眼，她怎么也想不到她的身体居然会这么糟糕的起了反应。

“大姐你说，你是不是喜欢我！”

“我没有！我不会喜欢你这种畜生！”

“你又骂我！你到底想让我怎么做！你要我怎么做你才肯满意！”明楼生气的扯下她的底裤，撕碎了她最后一丝遮蔽。

“不！”明镜哭着扭动着身子，她受不了这样赤裸裸的出现在她最亲近的人的眼底。

“你现在这个样子，真的让我迫不及待的就想占有你！”明楼说着解开了皮带，脱下了裤子。

“别过了·····不要·····”看着赤裸的明楼渐渐逼近，看着他胯下的挺立她害怕摇着头。

“你逃不掉的，接受吧，接受这一切！”明楼爬上了床，伏在她的身上搂着她的腰猛地往前一顶，狠狠地进入了她。

“啊！”明镜疼得尖叫出声，身体的疼痛是次要，心底深深的那份绝望才是最要命的。她终于还是没能逃过，与她血脉相连的亲弟弟就这样的进入了她的身体，那一刻明镜知道她完了，这个家也完了。

“嗯·····”明楼在进入的那一刻皱了下眉，虽然之前已经用手给她做了润滑，可她的小穴还是太紧了，这要是动起来，她应该会很疼吧。该死！他在心里骂着自己，为什么要顾虑那些，她一次一次的拒绝他，羞辱他难道给他的伤害还不够么？他是要惩罚她，疼就对了，疼才能让她记住！想到这，明楼慢慢的抽动起来，今晚他要让明镜知道，什么叫做男人的报复。

他的巨大在她小穴里进进出出，每一次抽动对于明镜来说都是一次折磨，可是身体的疼哪有心里的疼重要，她绝望的看着天花板，不再说话也不再做任何挣扎，如果可以她想就这样死去也好。

“明镜，看着我！”明楼耸动着身体，掰过明镜的脸让她与他对视。他看到了她眼里的愤怒，恨意，他笑着轻轻吻着她的额头，眼睛，“是不是恨我？恨我也好，没有恨哪有爱呢！爱恨本来就是相互交加！我也恨过你，在巴黎的那10年我也恨！我恨你为什么不肯直面我们的感情！我也恨明台！恨他出现在我们之间，把你对我的爱生生抢走！我才是你的弟弟，为什么我反倒像是捡来的！我努力做到最好想得到你的关注，可你的眼睛为什么总是留在那个孩子身上！他去港大上学走了才不过2个月，你就飞去香港看他！我呢！我去了巴黎10年，你却连一眼都没有来看过我！我每个月给你写一封信，就盼着你能给我回一封，可是10年了！一封都没有！我在大冬天里，排了几个小时的队就为了给你打一个电话，可你接到我的电话没说两句话就要挂断，原因竟然是要哄明台睡觉，你对我公平吗！”

听着弟弟对她的控诉，明镜眼里闪过了一丝心疼，她动了动嘴角想要说什么，可最后还是生生忍住闭上了双眼。

“你觉得愧疚了是吗？你觉得对不起我是不是？”

“我从不为····不值得的人····浪费我的时间·····”明镜从嘴里挤出了几个字后睁开了眼睛，这一次她的眼里满是决绝。

“你！”明楼被明镜的这句话一下子激怒了，“对于你来说我只是个不值得的人！明镜我对你痴心一片竟被你这样生生践踏！我不会放过你，绝对不会！”他说着狠狠往前一顶，粗大的昂扬连根没入，疼的明镜浑身一缩，被绳子绑住无法动弹的双手紧紧攥住。明楼不留余地的在她身体里驰骋，每一次摩擦都是一次折磨。

随着时间的推移，明镜渐渐适应了他的粗大，疼痛减轻的同时，一丝丝快感悄悄袭来。明镜感觉到身体发生了变化，居然变得火热了起来，穴口变得又酸又麻，又疼又痒。

“嗯·····”明镜哼了哼紧紧皱住了眉头。

“怎么了？感觉到舒服了是吗？看来姐姐很喜欢我的服务。”她身体的变化没有逃过明楼的眼睛，他笑着加快了速度，今天他也要好好地奚落一下她。

“你胡说····嗯啊····”面对他突然的加速明镜顿时方寸大乱，压抑许久的呻吟破口而出。

“瞧你都舒服的叫出来了，被自己亲弟弟压在身下还叫的这么大声，姐姐也不是什么三贞九烈，你也很喜欢这种乱伦之爱吧？”

“不·····”明楼的话顿时让明镜遍体生寒，看着伏在自己身上的男人是她的亲弟弟，而她却怎么也无法将他推开。可她的身体却还是诚实的，在他的挑逗下，她给出该有的所有生理反应。一边是心理的愧疚与绝望，一边是生理的渴望与向往，两种感觉在不断地撕扯着她，她此刻就像个溺水的人，呼救喊不出，自救做不到，只能任由着黑暗将她往下拽。

“明镜，不要再想什么姐弟，什么伦理，此刻你就是我身下的人，好好享受我给你的一切。我会给你快乐，一种你从未得到过的快乐。”看着她茫然无助的双眼，明楼有些心疼，吻着她的锁骨他在耳边轻声说道。

“快乐····”明镜重复着他的话，这么多年了，她快乐过吗？从她17岁接管明家起，她有几次快乐的时候，她真的很累。

“我现在对你做的就是快乐的事情，不要压抑自己，如果喜欢就叫出来。”舔着她的耳廓，他蹭着她的脸。

“嗯····嗯·····”明镜终于听话的小声呻吟起来，慢慢的呻吟声越来越大，最后变成她歇斯底里的大声喊叫。她真的不想再装下去，事情已经发展到这个地步什么都晚了，他们也根本回不了头了。如果明天就要下地狱了，为什么今天还要苦苦支撑。

听着她的叫喊之声，明楼只觉得浑身都充满了力气，她的每一声都是对他莫大的鼓励。一手扶住她纤细的腰肢，一手与她十指相扣，他的动的更加卖力气来。

“啊····明楼·····明楼！”明镜尖叫着猛地抬起了身子，一股热流喷出她整个人都陷入了晕眩的状态。

“嗯·····”明楼咬牙紧紧的搂住了她的身体。她身体里那喷薄而出的热流和那紧紧咬着他的小穴差点让他没忍住射了出来。夜还很长，他可不想这么快就结束。不过看着明镜那失神的眼睛，微张的小嘴，潮红的脸颊，他知道她是达到了高潮。虽然她比他大，可这房事上她可是第一回，自己轻轻一撩拨她就丢盔卸甲的，还真的让人怜悯。

明镜大口的喘着粗气，无力地倒在床上，她的身体酸酸的没有一丝力气，大脑一片空白，她甚至都不知道自己现在是不是还活着，因为刚才在恍惚中，眼前一片白光闪过，她好像已经到天堂了。突然感觉到了手脚一松，明镜抬眼望去，原来明楼在解她手脚的绳子。可还没等她反应过来，她就已经被明楼翻过了身子，上半身趴在床上，下半身却跪着。

“明楼····”

“姐姐不要乱动！刚刚明楼可是让姐姐舒舒服服的，现在换姐姐来让明楼松松筋骨了！”明楼说着跪在了她身后，大手抚上她的腰肢往前一顶，再次进入了她的身体。

“唔····”明镜浑身一抖，没想过他会来第二次，“你放过我····我好累····”

“姐姐就心疼一下明楼，忍一忍！”明楼说着飞快的抽插了起来。

“嗯····嗯····”将头埋在被子里，明镜呜咽着，这种姿势原本呼吸就不畅快，如今他再大力的耸动，更是让明镜苦不堪言。双手无力的撑着床，明镜哭着承受着他一次又一次的撞击。

那天晚上，她不知道他换了多少花样，做了多少次，她就像个人偶，被他在床上来回摆弄。当他第三次将自己的精华射进她的身体里，明镜累的晕了过去。明楼也是精疲力尽，从她身上下来后，他将她搂在怀里沉沉睡去。

第二天一早，明楼睁开眼睛，看到他心爱的人还在他怀里沉睡，他笑着吻了下她的唇。做了10年的梦，如今终于实现了。坐起身来明楼细细打量着床上的人，她蜷缩着身子像只猫。看着她雪白的胴体上布满了指印和淤痕，明楼心疼的动了动嘴角，昨晚太激烈了都没有把握好力度，今天她恐怕是要躺上一天了。目光下移停在了她的下身，此刻明镜小腹微凸下身狼藉一片，明楼这才想起昨晚太累都没有帮她清洗一下。这明镜素爱干净，醒了一定会怪他的。


End file.
